


Steve gets a BJ

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers/You - Fandom, Steve Rogers/reader - Fandom
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Nomad Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Smut, post serum cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You give Steve a Blow Job for the first time. He's cautious because of the enhancements the Serum made to his cum.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 95





	Steve gets a BJ

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while. It’s much longer than I thought it’d be and went places I didn’t think it would. It’s nasty and I loved writing it.
> 
> No Beta, only me. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are encouraged!

“Steve, come on! Let me make you feel good.” You say as you brush your fingers through Steve’s long dirty blonde hair. You’ve enjoyed his “Nomad” look. Everyone jokingly calls him “Nomad” as of late. It’s sweet to see him blush a bit, but you know he likes how rugged he looks.

Steve scratches at his beard as he ponders your excited face. “I don’t know sweetheart. There is certainly no pressure on my part for you to do this.”

“But I want to! I think you’ll enjoy it.” You reassure him and slide your hands down to his chin for a passionate kiss. His beard is prickly, but soft when your hands wander away and wrap around his neck to pull your body closer. Steve’s hand find solace at your hips and squeeze earning him a soft moan from you.

He stares down at your hips, noticing how they seem to be grinding against his awakening cock. “Really? You really want to give me a blow job?” he asks skeptically.

You whisper in his ear, low and sultry, “I want to watch you squirm, Captain.”

The gasp from him made you bite your lip and rub your thighs together, already getting wet at the thought of finally getting your mouth and hands on him.

He brought his hand to you chin and locked eyes with you. He looked at you with such sweet eyes, and smiles. “Ok, sweetheart.”

You squeal with glee and lean in to kiss him hard. Teeth clashing, lips are bitten and red.

As you slide down him to the floor, he stops you with strong hands gripping your waist.

He looked around the room, before turning his eyes to you. He seemed flustered, but he went on. “I do have to warn you, the serum has made my seed… There is quite a lot of it when I orgasm.”

Curious, but not surprised, you figured the serum did make everything bigger. “That’s ok, Steve. I want to taste you. I want all you have to offer.” Wanting to make him feel not so anxious about his body. You want him to focus on what you’re going to do to him.

You wiggle down to the floor and unbuckle his worn leather belt and slowly unzip his jeans. His Dark Blue Calvin Klein boxers are already tented and warm as you move your hand over his hard cock.

Sliding your hand underneath the boxers you grasp him in your hand. You both groan with lust. He helps you take off his boxers and jeans, and lets you get settled right between his tree truck thighs.

Steve is uncut and thick. You most definitely need two hands for this. You slowly slide your hands down the shaft, maintaining the slightest pressure. Your fingertips meet each other around his thick cock. At the base you grasp a bit harder and drag your hand back to the now reddish head circling it in your fist. “Fuck. I love seeing your hands on my cock.” He moans out.

You bit your lip at his words as you lean forward to give him a long lick from base to tip. His whole body shudders. You keep licking all up and down his shaft, wanting to get him nice and wet. Moving your hands down to his soft balls, you open your lips and take the weeping, engorged head into your mouth.

Your tongue laps at his precum while you grasp his cock harder in your right hand as your left gives his balls a soft tug.

The moan he lets out goes straight to your soaked pussy. Deep, gravely with a hint of desperation.

“Fuck, sweetheart. That feels so good.” He grunts out as he runs his fingers through your hair. He gathered some up in his fist, not moving you, just holding you steady.

You love getting him to swear. You try to do it as often as you can. Opening your mouth wider you take as much of him in your mouth as you can. Sadly, you have to use your hands at the base because you cannot swallow his whole cock. That certainly doesn’t make you not want to keep trying as you gag yourself on him.

He pants out “Yes, that’s it. Oh god.” As his head falls back in awe. You swirl your tongue up and around his cock head. Staying there for a beat to just suck on it while looking at him. He picks his head up and your eyes meet. He bites his lip, let’s out a little hint of a whimper and furrows his brows in pleasure.

You get bold and swallow him down again. You try to relax your throat around his cock. With one hand still locked in your hair; he moves his right one down to your neck. “Is this ok?” he asks you with uncertainty.

You moan out as you feel his large hand apply pressure around the back of your neck. Almost like he wants to keep your mouth on him forever. He takes your moan as a yes and precedes to just hold you on his cock. Feeling your mouth and throat convulse around him, he grits his teeth and growls.

He allows you some air through your nose after a few seconds. He doesn’t allow your mouth the leave him. He pushes you back down quickly and holds you there again.

You start to shift your body around trying to grind down on anything to satiate the growing need coming from your cunt.

Steve notices your antsy movements and slides his thick, hairy leg between yours. You unabashedly grind down on his naked shin. “Is that better, Sweetheart? Mmph, are you getting wet just from sucking my cock? God, you really do enjoy having my dick in your mouth.” Your moans are getting louder as you full on grind your pussy down onto his leg.

“That’s ok, Little One. Take your pleasure, but don’t forget why you’re on your knees in the first place.” He says sternly. He wants you to make him cum. He wants to see you struggle to swallow all of him.

The new nickname has you close to seeing stars. You start to feel tingles up your spine and love the feeling the name leaves in your brain.

Steve is fucking into your throat as deep as he can. Grabbing at the base of your neck harshly with both hands, fingertips press close you your carotid artery. Your cunt releases more slick knowing Steve wants to truly control your breaths.

He doesn’t try to cut off your blood flow. He’s going to save that for another day.

Feeling your gag reflex kick back in, he lets you up, allowing your mouth to finally leave his cock.

He cradles your head in his hands, pushing his thumb into your mouth. Pushing back enough to make more saliva pool at the back of your throat. “Don’t fret if you can’t swallow all of my cum. We will work on it.”

He brings your head back down on his cock forcefully. You grasp both hands around his base and stroke up and down steadily, wanting to see him orgasm. You forget all about your own pleasure for now, wanting to taste him completely.

“Keep grinding that sweet cunt on my leg, Little One. But don’t cum.” He grunts out, his hands are back in your hair, tugging harder.

You whimper but follow his instructions. You feel the rough material of your panties glide so easily over your soaked slit. You can’t hold back the moans, making his cock vibrate. You go all in wanting to see him cum more than anything. You gather up more spit, making such a mess.

“Ah, fuck, I’m going to cum.” He yanks your head back just so the cock head sits in your mouth. His body stills, and then you feel the first wave of cum hit your tongue.

“That’s it. Take my cum. Uhhh, fuck, yes.” He keeps holding your head as you pump his cock.

It’s so thick. Unlike any cum you’ve tasted before. Salty, sweet, with a tiny hint of bitterness. Your body instinctively swallows, as another spurt of thick, white cum fills your mouth. You groan out, some slipping out of the corners of your mouth. Steve is still moaning aloud. “Good girl. Swallow what you can. It’s ok, Little One.” As he wipes at the corners of your mouth, trying to push his cum back into your already full mouth.

It’s overwhelming, but it ignites something in you. Wanting more, you keep stroking his cock as he looks down at you. He smiles as another spurt of cum fills your mouth, filling it up again. It felt like glue was coating your entire mouth and throat. You savor the taste and try to drink him down as best you can.

His cum starts leaking down his shaft as your hands were getting covered in it still pumping him. It made his cock so much slicker. Your hands gripping harder and faster, you open your mouth wide and suck him into your mouth, going down as far as you can.

“Oh god, you are such a Good girl trying to drink my cum down. Get your fill, you Dirty Girl.” He says gruffly.

Letting the final wave of cum fill your mouth, you swallow most of it as you let out a satisfied moan. Steve takes his hands off your head and allows you to lift your head off his cum covered cock.

You look down at the scene in front of you. “Nomad” Steve with a blissful, lust filled face staring you down lovingly. His cum is everywhere. Covering his cock, your hands and running down your chin.

He speaks up after a quiet pause, sounding unsteady “Was that ok? Was that it too much?”

Still in shock from what you just experienced, all you could do was smile, and bring your hands up to lick away the cum that had fallen. He smiles, leans his head back onto the couch and just watches you with amazement. It makes you wonder if other girls he’s been with have not enjoyed giving him a blow job.

You ask softly if you could clean his cock off and he goes to get up saying that he could do it. Stopping him by putting your hands on his chest, you place you hand around the base of his cock. You kitten lick away the cum that has spilled all over. A deep, low groan of approval slips from his lips as he shuts his eyes. You speak softly, “I absolutely loved giving you a blow job, Steve. I love making you feel good. I want to always make you feel good.” You see him smile and hum in contentment. Relief flooding his system. 

After cleaning up all the thick cum, you push yourself back sliding your cunt across his leg, forgetting that you were so close to coming moments ago. “Oh!” you squeal out from the shocks of pleasure.

“Awe, Little One, do you want to cum?” he says condescendingly while leaning forward to give you a kiss on the forehead. He sits back and says firmly, “Now, let’s see how much of a mess you can make.”

The End


End file.
